Fairows' shorts: Fear in the inside
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Wallace accompanies Iridessa in a surcharge that Tinkerbell told her, but the sparrow man of the water will have to pass in one of the scariest places in Neverland: The Cursed Forest.


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the second short fanfic of the Fairows, enjoy._**

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Wallace was flying quietly as he watched the whole place, everything was so peaceful.

Wallace: "Wow, everything seems to be very quiet and peaceful in Neverland, I better get together with my friends" –he said.

And from there, the water sparrow man flew immediately to Pixie Hollow so he could meet his friends.

Wallace: "I hope they are in the Tinker's Nook or Flyer's house, anyway, I will go in those 2 places" –he said as he continued flying.

Upon arriving at Pixie Hollow, Wallace was first to go to the Tinker's Nook, but none of his friends were there and he went to Flyer's house, but it was the same case as in the Tinker's Nook.

Wallace: "How strange, where could my friends be?" –He asked himself.

While the water sparrow man kept flying, on his way he met Iridessa who was sitting on a tree branch along with about 2 boxes.

Wallace: "Hi Iridessa, long time no see" –he said to her.

Iridessa: "Oh, hello Wallace, what are you doing?" –She said.

Wallace: "Well, I was looking for my friends, but I can't find them anywhere. what are you doing?"

Iridessa: "Tink told me that I had to take these boxes to the other side of Neverland, but to do so I need to go through the whole cursed forest and I'm afraid to go alone" –she said a little fearfully.

It was at that moment that Wallace came up with an idea.

Wallace: "Well don't worry, here is your companion for your path" –he said with a proud smile.

Iridessa: "Oh, will Flyer accompany me?"

Wallace gave a bored gesture as he watched the fairy of light.

Wallace: "I'm referring to me" –he said to her.

Iridessa: "Oh ... well, worse things have touched me" –she said with a smile.

Wallace raised an eyebrow as he watched the reader, **_(bone, you)._**

Wallace: "What did she want to tell me?"

From there, Wallace took the boxes and accompanied Iridessa to reach the cursed forest. Upon reaching the entrance, both fairies watched the forest that was very creepy while listening to thunder in the background.

Wallace: "Oh ... I don't like this at all" –he said while having a terrified gesture.

Iridessa: "Yes, I think the same"

Wallace: "W-well, it's just an ordinary forest, what can go wrong?" –He told Iridessa.

**_-3 minutes later-_**

Wallace: "**I withdraw what I have said, I am afraid!**" –he shout with fear.

Wallace was holding the boxes while Iridessa was being held by Wallace, in other words, she was holding him like a big hug. The water sparrow man flew with everything as he listened to the disturbing sounds the forest had.

Iridessa: "Wallace, don't stop for anything in the world!" – she told him.

Wallace: "I understand that!"

From there, Wallace heard a shriek that made his body shiver and he flew as quickly as possible to get out of the cursed forest.

Wallace: "This forest did not do those things in the sagas of the original fanfic" –he told himself.

Iridessa: "Wallace, here I see the exit" –she told him.

Wallace managed to see the place and flew as fast as he could, but he was running out of so much flying.

Wallace: "I can't ... I can't keep flying anymore" –he said as he was about to stop flying.

That was how Iridessa had an idea to leave the cursed forest, although Wallace would not like it at all.

Iridessa: "Forgive me, Wallace"

Wallace: "Eh?" –he ask without looking at her.

From there, Iridessa made a loud roar that caused Wallace to get scared and shake his wings to fly as fast as he could. Wallace was totally scared that he didn't turn for a second, his only goal was the exit and he succeeded instantly. Wallace managed to get out of the cursed forest, but that didn't make the water sparrow man stop being scared.

Iridessa: "Wallace, stop, we're out of the cursed forest!" – she told him to stop him.

However, Wallace did not listen to her and kept flying until he watched Tinkerbell with her friends and the sparrow man of the water released Iridessa and the boxes and the first one crashed into a stone, which made him stop, but it also made him feel pain.

Tinkerbell: "Iridessa, you finally arrived" –she told her friend.

Iridessa: "Yes, Wallace helped me with the boxes and we got here"

The girls watched Wallace who was still embedded in the stone and then fell to the ground in pain.

Fawn: "Is he okay?" –She asked.

Vidia: "From what I'm seeing, he don't have a good time in the forest" –she said.

Iridessa: "Don't worry, Wallace will get over it"

Wallace was having a "Tick" while his body was shaking, which meant he was not well.

Silvermist: "Better to take him to the infirmary"

Iridessa: "You're right" –she said as she sighed.

**_-End-_**


End file.
